


Christmas Crisis

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: It's been a month since Gabriel Reyes received an awesome gift from his roommate, Jack Morrison. It's coming up to Christmas, his favorite holiday, and Jack isn't acting like his usual self. Gabriel learns the hard way Jack is Jewish, and all of sudden things aren't the same between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JingleQueen aka shipsqueen.tumblr.com did the lovely art you see!!  
> I did not have time to really edit this, I will post an edited one in a few days.

 

 

Gabriel Reyes has a problem. Several of them actually, but the one that concerns him the most is Jack Morrison. There is something seriously bothering his roommate, and he’s determined to find out what the problem is. Once he finds what is causing Jack so much distress, he’s going to deal with it in a permanent fashion. Sadly, Jack is not helping him find the root source of what’s wrong. Gabriel hasn’t gathered the courage to flat out ask what’s wrong, so he listens instead to the never ending stream of chatter hoping for a clue.

 

Jack loves to talk, or to be more accurate, his roomie hates silence. That was something Gabriel had noticed within the first few weeks of them being assigned a room together. Any time there is quiet for any longer than two minutes, Jack starts to chatter. There’s a frantic look that comes to those baby blue eyes right before he opens his mouth. He knows the look, some of his family have it. Something traumatic happened to Jack, likely in his early childhood, to cause such a look. Gabriel prefers to listen, he finds excessive talking tiring. Unless he absolutely has to talk to for any length of time, he refuses too. Jack will not shut up from the moment he rolls out of bed until he finally falls asleep. Even then, silence is not certain. Often enough he’s heard Jack mumbling in his sleep. This makes for a good match up in his opinion. Jack talks enough for two people, and that serves his needs just fine. Even better, Jack talks about all sorts of interesting things. That never ending stream of chatter is always interesting to listen to. Gabriel rather enjoys listening to Jack’s stories, facts, and the occasional joke.

 

One of his roomies favorite topics to discuss in great detail is any sort of American holiday. Jack loves to celebrate holidays with incredible passion. His eyes will darken slightly, his lips will go into a slight uptick; an adorable mixture of smirk and smile right before he’ll launch all his free time into celebrating. That is one reason why he assigned the task of room decorating to Jack. If anyone would know how to decorate a winning room, it would be Jack. His family never put much stock in Halloween, they focused more on Día de Muertos his abuelita loves. His knowledge of what it would to take to secure a win was lacking, and he needed help. So, he listened to Jack ramble on about Halloween, before determining Jack could secure them a win. 

 

An easy way to gauge Jack’s knowledge, and devotion to a holiday is how many facts he’ll rattle off about it in short succession. Gabriel learned exactly twenty-two new things about Halloween in less than twenty minutes from Jack. Roughly one unique fact per minute. The last record Jack held was the Fourth of July, at ten facts in thirty-three minutes. He’s learned that if he looks Jack directly in the eyes, then speaks, Jack will freeze in place and listen intently. Gabriel would use the trick more often, however, he gets distracted by how adorable Jack gets in that state. 

 

Those blue eyes widen, his mouth puckers into a little surprised “o” shape, and Gabriel wants to do things to his straight roomie he really shouldn’t. So, he only does this trick when he really needs Jack to shut up, hold still, and listen. He almost jumped Jack when he requested his roomie’s aide for room decorating. Instead of jumping Jack, he forced his attention back to his book. He’s not certain what Jack’s sexuality is, but he won’t risk losing his best friend over finding out. 

 

However, he almost royally fucked up their friendship after winning the Halloween contest. While he was fetching the beer, that sneaky fucker swapped out the lightbulbs for blacklights, and surprised him with intricate, lovely hand painted Día de Muertos decorations carefully kept hidden then revealed by blacklight. There was also supplies for a small alter. Jack admitted, with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders, that he didn’t know how to set one up. Though, if Gabriel wanted to set up an altar, there were the supplies so he could do that. It was the sweetest thing anyone, who wasn’t his abuelita, ever did for him. He showed Jack how to set up an altar, carefully explaining the meaning of each thing Jack had bought, and they talked well into the night. Near the end, as he was leaning against Jack things changed. They had shared intimate stories, and really bonded. Laughter and booze had been making him light headed and stupid; he almost kissed Jack. Their foreheads were touching and Jack looked at him with those impossibly blue eyes, and Gabe started to inch closer to taste those lips with his own. Thankfully, he yanked back in time, like Jack was made of swarming wasps. Jack just gave him a surprised, somewhat hurt look at his actions. That was when Gabriel called it a night before he crossed that line.

 

Gabriel was glad Jack never asked about his actions that night. It seems that his roomie just passed off his actions under ‘drunken antics’ and didn’t think more about it. Things had changed between them afterwards, he couldn’t exactly tell what was different between them. Jack wasn’t more distant, or act weirded out by him, which was a relief. He’d come to recognize the signs of when he freaks out his straight buds by hitting on them. Jack had none of those tell-tale behaviors of a grossed out straight dude. Still, something was different and it was making him antsy. That had been his number one concern until December 1st. Once the month of December had hit, Thanksgiving fully in the past, he expected Jack to start talking about Christmas. All he got was a mere, ‘What do you want for Christmas Gabe?’ from Jack, then nothing more. Not a single fact about Santa Claus, real reindeer, or anything at all from Jack. 

 

Honestly, it was disappointing. Gabriel loves Christmas, it’s his favorite holiday. He was really looking forward to Jack’s chatter about this holiday. Hell, he’d even had plans to get into a ‘did you know…’ fact war about the holiday with Jack. Instead, he was presented with a chatter noticeably absent on the holiday. It was so not like Jack at all, so he became concerned. At first he wondered if Jack was ill, or injured. How could his holiday obsessed roomie not talk about the most important holiday? So, he asked Jack if he was hurt, or feeling ill on December 3rd. 

 

Jack gave him a long, hard stare before excusing himself. That was not the answer Gabe wanted! He was sorely tempted to break into medical, to just make sure Jack wasn’t hiding anything injuries! That plan fell flat. As he was sneaking down the long hallway that lead to medical he ran into Jack. Literally, ran into the guy as he creeping towards the room storing medical records. Both of them jumped a good six feet off the ground thanks to the endless injections, a strained yelp barely kept in their throats. For the first time since they became roomies, Gabriel found himself pinned into place by Jack’s stare. 

 

Those normally soft blue eyes turn into hard steel, and he found himself confessing he was worried Jack had been injured. Not surprisingly, Jack was upset that his roomie was trying to look at his private medical files. Before he could explain himself, their talk was interrupted by the sound of the guard changing shifts. Both of retreated to their room, Gabriel with a defeated slump to his shoulders. It’s been a week, and he has less two weeks to find out why Jack hates Christmas. He wants to make Jack smile again, and to do that, he needs to find the root of why Jack is avoiding the best holiday!

 

“Hey, Jack.” Gabriel has a book in hand, while sitting on his bed. A cheap Santa Claus hat perches on his head in place of his favorite beanie. He swapped out the beanie for a Santa Hat, December 1st. Unbeknownst to Jack, he has a second one he was planning on surprising Jack with as a gift. So they would match. He needs to know why Jack is upset, so he’ll just need to break down and ask. His amber eyes lock into gorgeous blue eyes, and he pins Jack in place. Jack is close enough Gabriel can smell his aftershave, that flat ass planted on a chair just a couple feet to his right. His current chattering, before interrupted, is climate patterns in Indiana during December.               

 

“Yeah Gabe?” Jack asks, voice slightly squeaky with surprise. His lips form into that “o” shape, and Gabriel’s hands tighten their hold on his book to keep from reaching out and touching Jack’s face. He’s tempted to touch those luscious lips with his thumb, to see if they feel as soft as they look. 

 

“Why do you hate Christmas?” Gabriel asks, trying hard to keep the accusation from his voice. By the widening of those eyes, and the sudden frown crossing his roomie’s lips, he knows he failed.

 

“I don’t hate Christmas.” Jack’s voice is sharp, and a challenging look comes across his face. 

 

“Yes you do. You haven’t talked about it all. You adore holidays, and talk about them in great detail. I haven’t heard you say anything about Christmas. Not one fact. It’s...weird, like you hate the best holiday.” Gabriel gently sets his book down, not happy at how this conversation is going. It’s hard, he doesn’t talk a lot in general. He’s not used to such conversations, and he’s trying hard not to defend his favorite holiday while making Jack sound like the Grinch. 

 

“I’m Jewish. I don’t celebrate Christmas. How can I possibly hate a holiday that I don’t even believe in?” Jack’s tone is velvety soft, but his words cut across Gabriel’s skin like a knife. “Is that why you were trying to look at my medical records? Because I wouldn’t talk about an overblown holiday that has no meaning for me?” Jack’s tone steadily rises in volume with each word. By the time he reaches shouting, he stands up from his chair. With a hard shove which knocks the chair to the ground, Jack storms out of their room, his face a bright red.

 

“Shit! Jack, wait! I’m sorry...I didn’t...mean…” Gabriel’s book is forgotten as he tries to stop Jack from leaving the room. His fingers close in on empty air, the space Jack occupying just seconds before now vacant. He curses the injections that makes Jack so fast, because he hadn’t meant to say those things. Now he can’t apologize right away, and he feels something bitter on his tongue at the thought of Jack upset because of his actions. 

 

Body slumping against the bed, his back sliding down the wall, he contemplates how many things he messed up in that those couple of moments. It should have dawned on him that Jack didn’t celebrate Christmas sooner. Not everyone is Christian, and he knows this. However, his entire family is Catholic, and Christmas is so huge to his family he’d never thought about knowing anyone who didn’t celebrate it. The Santa Hat slides down over his eyes in protest to his sudden movement. Cheap plastic fuzz rubs against his nose, causing him to growl at the damned thing. One hand grabs it, and he throws it hard across the room. A soft splat announces its hard landing on the opposite wall. It took slides down the wall until it lands in a slumped heap on the floor. Now a symbol of something that Jack hates is on his side of the room. He’d better get it out of side before Jack comes back and sees it. 

 

With a hard shove, he pushes off the bed and stalks over to the offending headwear. As he bends over to pick it up, he spots something on his section of the bookshelf. Fingers close in on the cheap red and white material as he stares at the bookshelf. His eyes stare the book he keeps the  Día de Muertos decorations Jack made him in. One hand roughly shoves the Santa hat back on his head. He grabs the book, a hardback, illustrated copy of Watership Down and brings it back with him to the bed. Swiftly opening it to where his prized decorations lay safely nestled among the sacred pages, he stares at intricate hand painted skulls. One of them slides out, resting on his palms. A lump forms in his throat, and he struggles to gulp down regret. Small tears pool in his eyes as he gently picks up the decoration. How long had Jack worked on making this for him?

 

“Mierda. I fucked up.” Gabriel knows the pain of no one celebrating a holiday. How often had he celebrated Día de Muertos alone? None of the military bases he’d been stationed on before this really honored it. To his superiors the holiday didn’t exist, it was merely an excuse for leave. That was what he expected to happen this year, but instead Jack pulled a fast one and helped him celebrate his abuelita’s favorite holiday. How could he call himself Jack’s friend after pulling such a shitty stunt? He did something he hates to his best friend!

 

Gently he puts the hand painted skulls back in the book, carefully closing it. Then he pulls out his phone, and researches Judaism. He really doesn’t know anything about the faith, other than what he learned in Sunday school. After reading a couple of articles, he discovers a wealth of information about Hanukkah. Brown eyebrows rise high at the dates, it looks like Hanukkah is celebrated around the same time as Christmas. Perhaps he can show Jack how sorry he is other than just voicing a lame apology. He bookmarks a couple of websites for future reading, then gets ready for bed. Hopefully he can pull off a proper Hanukkah for Jack as a way of showing he does care. 

 

The next two weeks go by in a painful blur. Jack is now actively avoiding him. Gabriel hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed having Jack around until he wasn’t there. Sure, they couldn’t avoid each other on the training fields, but Jack did a really good job of getting partnered with others. Gabriel tried to engage in conversation with Jack. Instead, Jack just ended all his attempts to get a friendly chat going with silence. At best, Jack would reply with a clipped yes or no, but no actual chatter. In their room, Jack would give him the cold shoulder, and refuse to give even give a polite yes or no. Gabriel wasn’t certain where Jack was spending his time, but it wasn’t in their room like he usually did. He missed hanging out with Jack between training and injections. Jack’s absence hurt far more than he thought possible. One positive to Jack avoiding him is it gave him plenty of time to prepare a Hanukkah celebration in complete secret.

 

After some serious searching, he found a cheap four inch menorah. That he bought online, and paid overnight shipping on. The shipping cost more than the menorah.  _ Is using a cheap Menorah offensive?  _ Gabriel worries he’ll upset Jack more by using appropriate religious supplies. The candles he bought at the commissary. He really, really hopes that birthday candles will work, because he had no other options that worked color wise. Christmas eve, he bribes one of the cooks to let him use the kitchen. He’s never cooked latkes before. They didn’t turn out burnt, so he hopes Jack will like them. Once he has everything ready, he’s stayed up all night. It’s now Christmas and almost everyone is tucked in the commons room celebrating. Quickly he dons this year’s tacky Christmas sweater, a traditional gift from his sister Maria. Then he goes searching for Jack.

 

The compound housing SEP is massive. Before today, Gabriel had never really paid too much attention to how large it is. Now that’s Christmas, and he’s running out of time to make Jack smile by the end of the day, he’s realizing he made a tactical error in his plan. First he checks the mess hall, and Jack isn’t there. Next he tries the training fields. It takes him roughly twenty minutes to travel across the massive fields, each one housing different equipment to test their limits. A growl escapes his lips at not finding Jack at any training field, nor in any of the shared common rooms. His wayward roomie is not in medical, praise God, nor he is celebrating with the others. Inspiration comes to Gabriel, he hasn’t actually searched for Jack in the library. As his feet carry him to the last possible place Jack can legally access on the compound, he worries if Jack is still mad at him. There is no going back at this point, he’s committed to making Jack smile by the end of Christmas. He owes it to Jack for making things right.  _ I miss having Jack around! What if he still hates me after this? I will not forgive myself for losing our friendship over my inability to accept his religion! _

 

As he comes to the library entrance, the soft sounds of music reach his ears. Someone is listening to classical music in the library! He recognizes the soundtrack, Jack has had him listen to it before. Steps picking up pace, he darts into the library, Santa Hat sliding slightly to the side. Jack is there, knees tucked up against his chest, as he sits in a large chair. What looks like to be jelly donuts and a mug of hot cocoa are the end table. Jack’s blue eyes are glued to a book. Those eyes flick up from the book, and stare straight into his soul. Gabriel freezes in places for a long moment, nothing but the sounds of Mozart playing on the radio between them.

 

“Uh...um...I got you something. Would you, um...come to our room with me for a moment. Please?” Gabriel can’t break his gaze from those hard eyes. Jack’s cold rage is hard to handle. His hands grab at his Santa Hat, pulling it off his head in an attempt to show he’s sorry for even considering Christmas. Nervously his fingers fidget against the cheap white trim. Jack breaks the look first, a loud sigh escaping his lips.

 

“Alright.” Jack finishes the mug of cocoa, before dumping the new empty mug into a plastic bag. The box of jelly donuts is carried under his other arm. The radio station playing on his phone continues to fill the silence with Mozart as the phone vanishes into Jack’s back pocket. Side by side they walk back to their room. Gabriel tries a couple times to voice an apology, but his tongue fails him.

 

As they walk into the room, the last rays of light from the sun fade into darkness. Neatly resting on Jack’s desk is the Menorah, candles, matches and some very sad looking latkes. Gabriel looks intently at Jack as his roomie stares at his sad Hanukkah offering. Fear and uncertainty run down his spine as Jack continues to just stare the Menorah is silence.  _ Shit, shit, shit! I fucked up again! Jack’s gonna hate me for sure now!  _ Painful lumps form in his throat, and his heart beats painfully fast.

 

“Ah, shit...I’m sorry Jack...I’ll just toss that cheap junk out…” Gabriel starts to reach for the Menorah, heart heavy with regret, when Jack grabs his wrist stopping him. 

 

“No, no! It’s fine. The Menorah is great! This is great! Thank you...thank you, thank you so much for this Gabe…” Jack turns to face him, eyes shiny with unshed tears. There is a huge grin on Jack’s face, he looks so happy. “We’ll light candles, then eat our dinner.” Jack points at the sad pile of lumpy latkes, and the half full box of jelly donuts.

 

“Now you light one of the candles right?” Gabriel asks, curious as how this plays out. He watches that soul warming smile break across Jack’s face, the joy of it in his eyes. Something dances in his gut at the sight of Jack’s happiness. He did this, he made Jack happy. 

 

“Nope! You light the first two, using the shamash.” Jack grabs one of the candles, and holds it out to him. Gabriel takes it on reflex, eyes wide at Jack including him in this important ceremony.

 

“Why me?” Gabriel asks, voice uncertain. “Don’t you want the honors?” He looks at the candle, to the Menorah, then at Jack eyes wide. 

 

“The honor of lighting the Menorah goes to the youngest one present. That’s you.” Jack playfully pokes him in the ribs, and Gabriel smiles with relief at Jack treating him like he hadn’t been a complete ass. “You need to light two candles.” Jack points to two candles on the Menorah with a finger, before helping him get the shamash ablaze.

 

“Like this?” Gabriel asks, still afraid he’ll do this wrong and ruin Jack’s day again. “Why two? The stuff I read mentioned you light one candle a day. Isn’t today the first day of Hanukkah?” He’s actually curious how this works, and his needing to light two candles doesn’t line up with what he knows. Hands shaking a little, he uses the shamash to light the candles Jack pointed at.

 

“We celebrate Hanukkah starting at sundown the day before. The first candle would have been lite last night.” Jack gently pats his shoulder, as Gabriel groans at his mistake.

 

“Mierda. I messed up again! I’m sorry Jack.” Gabriel feels shame at his mistake flood his gut, but the feeling is chased away by the peels of Jack’s pleased laughter.

 

“Don’t feel bad! This is works great, honest! It’s perfect. You did just fine Gabe.” Jack carefully carries the Menorah, and sets it gently on the window sill the two candles burning cheerfully. “Now we eat. After dinner my sisters would play dreidl. I always hated that, so I never did.” Jack takes a big bite of the latke, a disgusted look crossing his face. “This tastes awful Gabe. It was a nice thought though! Here, have a jelly donut. I bought them, so they’re assured quality.”

 

Gabe swallows down another lump forming his throat. He’d been so worried about messing this up! Jack seems to like his cheap Menorah, but he can’t stand the poorly made latkes. Honestly, he’s not surprised at how bad they turned out. At least Jack didn’t lie to him about how bad they are! His fingers brush against Jack’s as he takes the jelly donut offered to him. Pleasant tingles go down his skin at the contact, and a hot blush is on his face. Jack’s also blushing, which helps with the embarrassment. The jelly donuts are eaten in silence, but it’s a rare, comfortable one.   

 

“You’re not going to say any prayers?” Gabriel had read on several websites that prayers are traditionally said. He’s curious as to why Jack didn’t.

 

“Nah. I’m not devote enough too.” Jack’s smile turns slightly smug, and he looks at the Menorah with a tender look. “Also, traditionally the women sing the prayers. At this point, I’m just doing what my ancestors have done every year for 5,000 years.” Jack’s voice gets a tender tone, and his eyes are looking at some point in his past. “My grandparents were really devote. My parents as they tried to assimilate better into the USA, lost a lot of the devotion. The only time my food was kosher was when my grandparents were visiting, or I was at their place. I’m a pretty casual follower by now. My faith pretty much boils down to celebrating Hanukkah as going, ‘thanks god for saving us and shit.’ If I can get my hands on a cheap Menorah, that’s great, but I usually can’t even get one at all.”    

 

“O-oh.” Gabriel is slightly stunned by hearing all of this. So much fear over how much the Menorah cost, and Jack pretty much admitted to buying inexpensive ones himself. That is a huge relief! Did Jack feel this anxious while preparing his surprise on Halloween? It puts a new perspective on all the work Jack put into his Día de Muertos gift.

 

Suddenly sounds of laughter and drunken merriment for their peers spills into the room. The CO must have let them get into the good beer by how loud everyone is. Jack gives him a small smile, with an odd look of longing in his blue eyes. It causes his heart to skip a couple beats.

 

“Pretty much this is it. We’ll light the Menorah over the next few days. But the ‘big’ celebration is done for the night. You can join up the with the others in the mess hall. I know you love Christmas, you should go celebrate it.” Jack makes a slightly shooing motion with his hands in the direction of the door. Gabriel doesn’t budge at all, not with that look sad, longing look in Jack’s eyes. 

 

“But I am! I mean...that is...ugh…” Gabriel stammers a bit, words sticking in his throat. “You celebrate with Christmas with your loved ones. I can’t celebrate Christmas if I’m not with here, with you.” Gabriel shuts his mouth, face turning red at his words.  _ Please don’t be weirded out, please don’t hate me...please... _ Fear of Jack not wanting to spend the holiday with him fills his gut like a lead weight. This is the closest he’s come to admitting his feelings for Jack, and he’s never been more afraid. 

 

“Oh! I did get you a gift.” Jack smiles at him, another large one that reminds Gabriel of sunshine. He’s shocked at Jack’s thoughtfulness, and again he feels guilty for accusing Jack of hating Christmas. “Close your eyes real quick. I didn’t wrap it.” Obediently, he closes both eyes. The sounds of Jack rustling through his belongings doesn’t last for long. Then he feels Jack’s presence close to his. The pleasant smell of his aftershave tickles his senses. “You can open them now.”

 

Eyes snap open fast, only to find Jack just inches away from him. The two of them haven’t been this physically close since he almost fucked up, and almost kissed Jack on Día de Muertos. Those blue eyes are full of mischief, and some other emotion that makes his body feel like he’s floating. Jack’s hand is above their heads holding something green. Not just any piece of greeny, but live mistletoe. The implications hit him like a truck, his breathe gone.  _ Is he...did he just… _ Before he can finish processing the fact that Jack wants to kiss him, Jack actually kisses him. Lips far softer than he had dreamed, touch his. Not needing a second hint, he kisses back with passion. Lightly nibbling on Jack’s lower lip. A startled gasp grants his access to Jack’s mouth. Tongue sliding in, their tongues push against each other’s hungrily. His arms slide around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer. Hands resting lightly on Jack’s ass, everything feels right. When they finally part for air, both grinning ear to ear.

 

“I thought you didn’t celebrate Christmas.” He looks up at the mistletoe, before glancing back at Jack with a slightly smirk.

 

“I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I can’t make use of the seasonal traditions I like about it.” Jack smiles at him, one hand sliding down his back, before resting on his ass. “Gabe, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. It beats out the time my uncle gave me an actual scythe for a Halloween costume. I’m really touched.” Jack leans close, resting his forehead against his. 

 

“Wait...your uncle gave you an actual weapon for a Halloween prop? How old were you?!” Gabriel envisions a smaller version of Jack wildly swinging around a scythe.

 

“I was thirteen.” Jack’s voice turns smug, as his eyes dance playfully.

 

“...” Gabriel’s vision of a much, much smaller Jack suddenly turn unpleasant. Who in their right mind gives small children actual weapons?

 

“That’s the same uncle who always went overboard on Halloween decorations. I based our beer winning room on how he does his yard every year.” As if able to hear his thoughts, Jack explains who gave over a weapon.

 

“And, technically it’s not a weapon, a scythe is farm equipment. I was raised on a farm. But, it was a weapon for my Reaper costume.” Jack’s voice turns even more smug, and Gabriel’s curiosity rises.

 

“Jackie, anything in the hands of a curious thirteen year old is a weapon.” Gabriel admonishes, as he starts to lead them towards the bed. Since Jack is willing, he might as well get in some quality Christmas, no...holiday cuddles. 

 

“You only get in trouble for having a weapon if you get caught.” Jack lets out a small laugh, then a louder one escapes as Gabriel navigates them both onto his bed. They fall onto it with an awkward tumble, Jack landing on top. Gabriel is perfectly fine with this position. 

 

“There has got to be a story behind that sentence. I want to hear it.” Gabriel whispers, voice growing deep and husky at how close Jack is. “I want to hear all the things you say. I’ll never grow tired of hearing you talk, Jackie.”

 

“You really like listening to me talk?” Jack’s voice is soft and uncertain.

 

“Yes, I do. I hate talking, I prefer to listen. You love to talk, and always have the most interesting things to talk about. I really loved hearing about the mating habits of swans.” Gabriel whispers this in Jack’s ear, as one hand rubs circles on Jack’s back, eliciting a low groan. 

 

“I told you that the first day I met you! I thought you never listened to me.” Jack moans again, as Gabriel moves his hands south. 

  
“I’ve always listened to you. Always will.” Gabriel promises, the future looking bright. 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shoutout to ConstanceComment and Shnoox for providing helpful info about Hanukkah!


End file.
